Sins of the Son 2 : A Sins Reprieve
by Maqeurious
Summary: Days after Shepard loses herself in Kolyats arms, things start to change between them.  Please read part 1 first, just so you know what's going on.


_Hi fanfictioneers,_

_Now, I need to reiterate something here. I love the character of Kolyat and I wish we knew more about him, (crosses fingers for ME3). To me he seems lost, vulnerable. I just wanted to shove Thane aside when he started to cry in the game and give him a big smoochy hug! Possibly pinch his butt... ya know.._

_In Sins of the Son he was angry and resentful. _

_In this story, I wanted something to go right for him for a change. _

_So yeah, a bit different then part 1, but lemony in its own way _

_xxxMaqi_

* * *

**  
**

**Sins of the Son 2**

**A Sins Reprieve**

Kolyat was spread out on his bed, his apartment bathed in the artificial light of the television. He didn't even know what he was watching, just that it was boring as hell and starred an array of amateur actors trying not to look at the camera as they shakily spoke their lines. A b-grade movie Shepard had called it earlier before slumping off the bed and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. He called it, simply – shit.

She had been there for five days now, refusing to go back to the Normandy and face her crew. Since dragging her back to his room from the dingy levels of Afterlife and having his glorious way with her, she would brush off any conversation about returning to her duties as Commander. He didn't mind, to a point. The sex was fantastic. Rough, raw and full of anger, just how he liked it. And the more she refused to go, the more wild and violent the sex would become.

His decision not to assassinate her had already come back to haunt him however. He would receive daily messages from his contractor about the assignment and whether or not it was completed. How he was going to get out of that, he had no idea. So for now, like Shepard, he stayed indoors and refused to go anywhere, which lead to the one reason why he didn't like that she was here.

The silence.

When they weren't fucking, Shepard kept to herself and hardly spoke to him, usually just sitting on the couch eating whatever little food he had stored in the fridge watching vids or staring into complete nothingness, until the night came and she was ready for her fix. She was detached, lifeless and something in him hated to see her so.. lost. _Did she really feel so strongly for my father_, _, did she.. love him? _The thought always made him angry. He hated his father, but picturing him with someone other his mother, with_ Shepard_, made him furious.

Hearing the shower shut off Kolyat quickly covered his naked body with the sheet, straightened himself out and leaned against the headboard; clicking off the TV. He was starting to wonder in these past few days what was really keeping her here. He understood, albeit in a small way, why she didn't want to go, but she was _Shepard_! Strong, forceful, do anything – to anything – for anything Shepard! Which was now more evident to him then he ever realised. He'd gone from being disgusted in the woman, to.. well he wasn't quite sure. He didn't like her, he knew that much, but there was something about the time they spent shacked up in this box he called an apartment that tormented him. The more he looked at her, the less he wanted to hate her. The more he touched her, the less he wanted to hurt her. It was all very confusing, and not to mention _fucking insane! _The woman was driving him mad!

In the bathroom, Shepard wiped her hand across the mirror, clearing away the condensation and stared at herself. She looked tired. Her honey blonde hair was matted against her narrow shoulders and glued in messy wisps against her forehead. The faint bags under her eyes were testimony to the sleepless nights she endured thanks to Kolyat, as well as the bite marks and scratches on her chest and abdomen. Not that she cared. She didn't seem to care for much these days, except...

As she dried her hair she let her mind drift back. She'd overstayed her welcome, that much was certain; but she just couldn't go. Not just yet. She still felt guilty about Thanes death, even though she no longer hated herself for it, she still couldn't stand to face her team mates and their pity. She just didn't know how to deal with that.

Dressing in her black cotton undershirt and shorts she left the bathroom and headed for her usual place on the couch, fully aware of Kolyats eyes on her. She was used to it. The things they had done to each other; weird, kinky, heat of the moment things that would make any sane person blush; or cringe. His roaming eye was just another one of those things. At least she had finally stopped seeing Thane when she looked at him, which she wasn't quite sure was a good thing or not. That only left Kolyat. Tall, striking Kolyat with smouldering eyes, tenacious features and a devil-may-care grin.

"Shepard?" his voice was deep and rich like fresh earth sending the slightest of quivers down her back. _Damn him and his ability to do that_, she thought, annoyed.

"Yes?" Her usual _one_ word answer.

"Are you by any chance going to get out of my apartment today? People are going to start thinking you live here"

"Not yet." Her usual _two_ word answer.

She heard him sigh in frustration and fumble around behind her, his quick steps thumping across the floor boards until he was standing in front of her, the bed sheet wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Damn it woman, I think I've been very accommodating as of late, but my hospitality is wearing extremely thin. Just how much longer do you expect to squat here or do I need to start charging you rent?" She couldn't look up, dared not too. She was too aware of his presence, and she didn't like it.

Then something clicked in her.

Looking down at his feet she ordered her thoughts back in line, allowing her words to come slowly, defiantly, "I'll leave when I'm damn well good and ready. If you don't like it, make me! I'd like to see you try." Lifting her gaze she shot him an aggressive look. The game was starting all over again. The same one they played yesterday, and twice the day before and the day before that.

The nerve of the woman!

Kolyat could see the want, the desire in her eyes and felt his cock twitch against the sheet at his hips despite the anger building in him. _She wanted to play? Oh, he'd play!_

He grabbed her by the arm dragging her to her feet and pulled her into him. His hand went up to her face and cupped her roughly around the cheek stifling the yelp in her as he crushed his lips against hers.

She pushed her hands against his chest, trying to get away; but they both knew this game all too well. She would provoke him, taunt him; and he would attack. She would fight him, but he would win. He always won.

Delving past her lips he searched out her tongue with his own, probing the inside of her mouth and teeth until finally finding his prize, wrapping himself around it; the strong taste of berries and honey on her breath. Kolyat let himself sink into the sensation of her, her smooth damp skin, warm wet mouth; and unable to take the feel of her body against him any longer, he took her in his arms and pushed her against the cushions of the couch; tearing at the scanty clothing on her already slick body. His arousal took over, carrying him into the usual motions of furious sex and untamable lust until Shepard fell against him worn and spent.

Waiting for her to fall asleep, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips, surprising even himself. As much as he hated having her here, she brought him a simple peace he never knew he longed for. The thought made him smile and he finally let himself relax and slip into the depths of welcoming sleep.

But none of that mattered, for when he awoke, Shepard was gone.

**o.O.o**

How Kolyat ended up in Afterlife on his third glass of ryncol, he had no idea. All he knew was that he was slightly drunk, and seriously fucked off!

How could she have just... left! Not a fucking word... or note.. nothing! NOTHING! Not that he cared or anything, why the hell should he? They were only together for sex anyway, there was nothing else, nothing _more_. They weren't in 'love', hell; they weren't even in 'like'. She constantly ignored him, and on the rare occasions she did speak it was only to tear into him over some thing or another. Besides, she only saw his father in him anyway, even that was bound to get tiring on his end.

He poked at the condensation on his glass and sighed. Who was he kidding? Even he knew that wasn't true. He knew Shepard had stopped seeing him as Thane days ago and started to see him for who he really was. But that wasn't him. That... _ass_, wasn't him. At least, he didn't think so. Why was he so angry anyway? He didn't feel anything for Shepard, _right?_

"Well, well if it isn't the assassin extraordinaire." Kolyat felt his blood freeze, the voice was familiar and _that_ wasn't good. An arm came around his shoulders and the face of a batarian mercenary was thrust upon him. "Krios, you have a lot of explaining to do." The batarian grinned wide, his eyes blinking in uniform. Kolyat could smell the alcohol on the mercs breath making him gag slightly.

"What do you want Varn? Why are you here?"

He laughed deeply, shaking Kolyat by the shoulders before taking the seat opposite him. "Boy, you have no idea what you've done, have you?"

"Get fucked batarian, I don't no what you're talking about. I haven't done anything." _Keep cool, stay calm..._

"Oh, come on now Krios, you know exactly what I'm talking about," he laughed again, gruff and menacing, "the boss knows what you've been doing in that room of yours." He winked his two left eyes at Kolyat and smirked.

"You're supposed to kill her, not fuck her!"

Kolyat clenched his fists under the table, cursing himself for not bringing his gun. _What a stupid, rookie mistake!_ He had to get out of here. Looking around the club he noticed another batarian merc at the door, Surag; Varns partner. _Well, fuck!_

"You see," Varn continued, now taking a sip of Kolyats drink, "according to the boss you've just failed to assassinate a mark. You know what that means, right?"

Yes, he knew, and it wasn't good. He really, really had to get out.

"It means, boy, you've cost the boss a lot of creds. A LOT, and the boss hates to loose money. You get my meaning... boy?" In one quick motion Varn pulled his gun from it's holster and held it against Kolyats throat, pressing the barrel hard against him.

"What the fuck are you doing! You're going to kill me?"

Varns finger twitched on the trigger, "Oh Krios, killing you would be such a pleasure! But..." he lowered his gun, laying it on the table, "...you're much too valuable, apparently. Personally, I'd rather blow your head off, but the boss is going to give you another chance."

Relaxing slightly and seeing this as a good time to leave, Kolyat started to stand, thankful to have the cold steel of the gun far from his skin. But as he stood Varn grabbed his hand, a vicious smile on his cracked lips.

"Oh Krios, my boy. I think you misunderstand," snapping his fingers Varn came to his feet as Surag joined behind him, "we're not going to kill you Krios, but you have a debt to pay."

The butt of Surags' rifle hit Kolyat hard against his temple, sending the flash of stars dancing across his vision. As he fell back into his chair Kolyat felt the sting of the gun again, hitting him once, twice; three more times. He could feel the gush of hot blood streaming down the side of his face. Amidst the haranguing laughter Kolyat brought his arms up to defend himself, only to have Varn grab him by his collar and punch him square in the face, the mashing of knuckles on cartilage making a sickening crunch. Kolyat started to sway, the dizzying pulse of unconsciousness creeping upon him, when he thought he heard a soft voice behind him before giving in to the dark.

"I think you boys have had enough fun for one day."

**o.O.o**

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"Hold still you big baby!" Shepard injected the medigel directly into the side of Kolyats nose, letting the sticky gray goo work it's magic. She had carried him, half unconscious, back to his apartment to tend to his wounds, but only after taking out her built up anger on the two batarian dickheads back at the club. The gashes at his temple were finally closing, but the bruises would be evident for a few more days yet. Kolyat felt like a complete idiot! How could he have let himself get pistol whipped like that!

"Stop moving so much!" She tilted his head up to get a better look at his nose and he came eye to eye with her again. His heart flipped in his chest. She had a small wet rag in her hand and was wiping up the last streaks of blood that stained the dark markings on his cheek.

"I leave for five minutes and look what happens to you."

Was she.. _was she trying to be funny?_

"Five minutes, right." Kolyat hissed as she pressed the rag against his temple to clean up the blood still there, making her flinch. The look on her face made his eyes widen, she looked concerned. His heart flipped again.

"Sorry.." she said quietly. Being much more gentle Shepard went back to cleaning him up. Softly brushing the damp cloth against him. He noticed how her focus was solely on him, watching as her fingers move easily over his skin, tracing his sweeping facial marks. He felt himself shift in the chair he was in, leaning back slightly making her in turn lean closer to him so she could work. He was starting to feel a little, weird.

"Where did you go?" She stopped momentarily.

"I, went back. Thought it was about time, you know." She wiped the last of the blood from his face and stepped back. "Besides, it was clear being here was causing more trouble then it was worth."

Dipping the cloth into the now cold bowl of water and wringing it out she started to clean off the residue of the medigel. She hesitated, and Kolyat found himself _wanting_ her to touch him.

_What was he thinking? _

"Did... how did it go?" Shepard shrugged, not really taking notice and let the cloth run the length of his nose. He swallowed deeply as he noticed a slight sparkle in her eyes, "OK, I guess," she replied.

What was happening here? Kolyat could feel his heart thumping in his chest, threatening to break through his ribs, his mouth was suddenly dry.

"So.. why did you come back?" Shepard stopped again and lowered her eyes to look at him.

"I'm... not... sure."

Time seemed to stop for him as they just stared at each other, did she come back because of _him?_

Breaking their gaze Shepard stepped away and without thinking Kolyat reached out and grabbed her hand. Not in his usual way, not forceful or roughly; but... lightly, deliberately. Her skin was soft and warm, and he slowly pulled her towards him again. She didn't fight him, instead Shepard went to him willingly.

"Kolyat, we have to stop this," she said, almost breathlessly, "it's not, right." He heard her words, but they just didn't compute. With her hand in his he brought it to his cheek letting it spread it's delicious heat throughout him. Something in him, changed. Something in him felt, awake. He let his eyes drift up into Shepards and felt himself give way. He didn't know when, he didn't know how, but he felt something. All that anger he had, all that frustration when she left was because he _DID_ have feelings for her.

Shepard was shaking, his hold on her sent a stirring within her body that she was ashamed of. She should of stayed on the Normandy, stayed buried under her blankets and never ever come out. But the longing in her was too strong. She needed to see him, feel him.. hold him, and before she knew it she was back on Omega pulling his broken ass out of Afterlife.

At some time during her stay here she started to feel something for the young drell. As much as their time together was tumultuous, she felt herself slipping, giving in to him, until she could take it no more and had to leave. But as soon as she had left, crawled out from under his warm embrace in the dead of night, she immediately missed him.

"I was supposed to kill you, Shepard. You were my mark here," Kolyat couldn't stop the words from escaping his mouth and regretted them immediately, but Shepard didn't even flinch, instead she smiled. "I know, it's OK."

His eyes flew open, "You knew? But then, why.. did you come back?"

Shepard shrugged, "why didn't you kill me?" she asked instead of answering him.

Kolyat didn't know what to say, or rather didn't know _how_ to say it. He'd asked himself the same thing many times, but only now was it glaringly obvious why. He couldn't kill her because, he _was_ in love with her. Since the first time she said his name and every day thereafter. His lips found her fingers, letting them run along the smooth ridges of his mouth and kissed them. This was right, this was what he wanted.

He reached up to caress Shepards cheek and tilted her chin towards him, pulling her forward to tenderly graze his lips across hers delighting in the small moan that escaped her throat. Kolyat wanted her, _needed her._ But not like before, not rough or out of anger. He.. he wanted to _love_ her. He moved his mouth against hers slowly, the sweet taste of her lips dancing across his senses and raising to his feet he embraced her, pulling her towards him, allowing their kiss to deepen.

Shepard raised her arms, letting them envelop the trembling drell and as she fell into his kiss, her whole world came alive. The union of their tongues sending shivers down her back. This felt different, passionate; and as they pressed their bodies together Shepard could feel herself swoon as the side effects took hold of her. Her hands came to her latches and in a few swift movements her armour and underwear were scattered on the floor.

Kolyat followed her example, unzipping his clothing and kicked them to the side before taking her in his arms again, crushing his lips against hers, his desire starting overwhelm him. But he pulled himself back, took a deep breath; calmed himself down and took a step away from her. Holding her at arms length he let his eyes roam over her, taking in her vision hungrily. Her slender naked body shuddered under his gaze making his arousal impossible to hide. His breath caught in his throat, she was absolutely stunning. He didn't want to make the same mistake he always did. He wanted to do something for _her_, make _her_ feel good, make her feel like.. a woman.

"You're staring," Shepard said quietly, a small smile on lips.

"Indeed I am," he had seen her body many times over the last five days, he knew it well; and yet looking at her now it was like he was seeing her for the first time.

An idea popped into his head, he had seen it once on one of the human vids Shepard watched over and over during her stay here, and he took her into his arms, picking her up carefully and carried her to his bed. As he lowered her down she rolled onto her belly, let her head fall to the side and closed her eyes.

Sitting at her feet Kolyat let his hands roam up and down the back of her calves gently, her skin radiant with heat. A small shudder passed through her as he started to massage higher, rubbing her thighs; manipulating the muscles there until she let them part so very slightly, exposing herself to him. He felt his cock twitch at seeing her splayed and open, almost inviting him in. _Do this right_, he screamed to himself, _don't fuck this up!_

He let his hands fall back to the base of her thighs, pressing down firmly and took another long stroke up, feeling the flesh knead in his wake, and as he rounded off at her ass he let his thumbs graze very lightly against her exposed lips.A small but deep gasp emanated from Shepard and she lifted herself off the bed momentarily, her legs edging ever more slightly apart. Kolyat repeated the motion, another long stroke, another accidental brush with his thumbs against her swollen sex this time sending her into a shuddering sigh so intense Shepard had to bite down on the pillow to quiet herself, making him chuckle at the sight.

Bringing his lips to the dip in the back of Shepards knee he nibbled at the warm flesh there, kissing and nipping at her skin as he traveled higher. The scent of her was everywhere, strong and sweet, and he let his tongue explore the folds where his thumbs had played only briefly, before heading further up. He rained down kisses over the firmness of her ass and the delicate decline of her lower back until he trailed the length of her spine with his lips feeling her skin tremble and quiver, finally ending at the crook of her neck; giving Shepard a quick nip before retracing his way back down. As he receded, his rigid cock skimmed against her body, so he pushed hard against her letting it sink and slide along the crack of her ass before thrusting up gently, the head of his cock nudging at her glistening and wanting lips.

Shepard squirmed under him and turned herself over, the urgent look on her face a clear sign she couldn't wait any longer. She let her arms fall above her head, her perfectly round breasts sitting delicately atop her chest; her tender pink nipples pert and erect. All Kolyat could do was watch as she stretched herself out, made herself longer; leaner, her thighs now spread wider then before and she opened her misty eyes to smile at him. _God, she was beautiful!_

Leaning forward, Kolyat reached down and took Shepards calves in his hands, pulling her towards him until her legs were on either side of his waist and he reached out to touch the very tip of her nipples. Focusing on one pink nub he rubbed it in small circles, her moaning and writhing only urging him to do more. Bringing his lips to her other nipple he let his tongue flicker against it, his mouth closing gently around the soft mound. Shepard groaned deeply, arching her back off the bed, her hips moving up and down in unison with Kolyats fingers and lips. He felt her legs squeezing him, the muscles in her stomach contracting slightly as she slowly undulated beneath him. The motion ignited a fire inside him and he leaned back to watch her rise and fall, suddenly realising he could read every subtle signal her body was sending him.

Removing his fingers from her nipples he placed his palms on the insides of her thighs, sliding delicately from her knees to the glistening crease between her leg and the plumpness of her sex, her body spasming lightly as he slowly started to caress her outer lips.

"Ahh, don't stop.." her voice was raspy, barely a whisper; making Kolyat smile and caress her again, gliding his fingers over her damp labia. Listening to her ragged breaths he made circles with the tip of his finger around the base of her clit, feeling it swell in response. Her head tilted back, her own hands now massaging her nipples as her tongue flicked rapidly out of her mouth to brush her lips. With his other hand he let his fused digits probe the length of her slit until he slowly entered her, driving his fingers in and up to massage the deepest part of her. He could feel her body tighten and clench when she suddenly stopped moving, stopped breathing; the undulations subsiding. He began to brush his finger back and forth much quicker against her swollen nub while tickling her from the inside when she gasped, shuddered and gasped again before making a sound Kolyat had never heard from her before. Staccato like screams of arousal and relief blended together into spontaneous convulsions as he continued to massage her through her intense orgasm until Shepard fell back against the bed, exhausted.

Kolyat smiled as he looked down at her, the redness in her cheeks blazing with a mixture of embarrassment and residing pleasure. She looked so, fragile. Leaning forward he captured her lips again, letting his tongue explore the depths of her mouth, sinking deeper and deeper into her soul.

He felt it again, the rising want; unexplainable need. The smell of her, taste of her. He couldn't deny himself any longer, couldn't deny how he felt. He loved her with everything that was in him.

Breaking their kiss he let his lips rest on hers, "you don't have to go back just yet, do you?"

Shepard shook her head. "I think I can stay a little longer..." She brought her arms around him, pressing his heavy naked body into the curve of her own and smiled. Her lips found his again, kissing him deeply, completely.

The reapers were on their way, they all knew it. Even if she failed, even if she died; this was what she wanted right now. He was what she wanted.

The war was coming, but that could wait.


End file.
